The present invention relates to a folding collapsible golf cart and, more particularly, to such a folding collapsible golf cart that can be conveniently carried by hand when collapsed.
Various golf carts are known folding collapsible. FIG. 1 shows a folding collapsible golf cart 9 according to the prior art. When turning the upper main shaft 92 backwards, the links 931 and 932 are pulled to move the wheel frames 96 and 97 and the wheels 981 and 982 toward the lower main shaft 99. When collapsed, this structure of golf cart still occupies much storage space. Further, the collapsed golf cart is inconvenient for carrying by hand. For easy carrying by hand, the collapsed golf cart must be put in a carrying bag or case. Similar folding collapsible structures with retractable handle means are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,822 and 5,288,099. These disclosures still cannot eliminate the aforesaid problem.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible golf cart that can be conveniently carried by hand without the use of any carrying bag or rope when folded up. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible golf cart comprises folding collapsible golf cart includes a wheel shaft holding a first wheel holder and a second wheel holder, a coupling block mounted on the wheel shaft, a bottom main shaft pivoted to the coupling block and holding a lower golf bag cradle, a lower main shaft pivoted to the coupling block and holding an upper golf bag cradle, a frame bar connected between the coupling block and the first wheel holder to hold a carrying handle, an upper link coupled between the lower main shaft and the first wheel holder and holding an upper golf bag cradle, a lower link coupled between the bottom main shaft and the first wheel holder, an upper main shaft pivoted to the lower main shaft, a spring-supported locking frame mounted on the upper main shaft and hooked on teeth at the upper golf bag cradle, and a retractable front handle coupled to the upper main shaft. According to another aspect of the present invention, the upper link and the lower link are forced to move the coupling block and the carrying handle toward the second wheel holder and the bottom main shaft and the lower golf bag cradle toward the first wheel holder to simultaneously achieve X, Y, Z three-direction folding action when turning the upper main shaft downwards toward the lower main shaft after disengaging the locking frame from the teeth of the upper golf bag cradle. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the front handle comprises hooked spring plates adapted for hooking on the lower main shaft to hold the golf cart in the collapsed position for enabling the user to carry the collapsed golf cart by hand. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the front handle has a clip adapted to hold down sheets of paper on the shank of the front handle.